


Bi font

by PengiBaer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengiBaer/pseuds/PengiBaer
Summary: Zhengting is so done with Bi Wenjun and his essays.





	Bi font

“Ah I don’t want these to end.”  
“You’re so weird. Shouldn’t you be happy you’re finally finishing these papers?”  
“Don’t you know? He is afraid of reaching that guy’s paper.”  
That was the pretty casual conversation between Zhengting and his two unhelpful friends, Yanchen and Ziyi.  
Zhengting was one of the professor’s assistant and most of the time seen carrying papers around for him or correcting or grading the students’ papers and such. Now this would have been much easier if one of the students wasn’t so much of a pain.  
Yanchen nodded at Ziyi’s words “What’s his name again?”  
“Bi Wenjun.”  
“I know him! We’re in the singing club!” Yanchen said excitedly.  
Ziyi started writing on his paper “He is quite popular.”  
Zhengting huffed in annoyance “He wouldn’t be if I posted his paper on the university’s website.”  
Yanchen laughed while Ziyi shoot a disapproving look at him, making Zhengting continue “Oh god! Don’t look at me like that! I’m not actually going to do it!”  
Ziyi shrugged “Knowing you, it’s not that unbelievable.”  
“Whatever, I should really do something about it. I’m going to go blind if I continue like this.”  
“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Yanchen supplied helpfully.  
Zhengting whined “I’ve done that. I do it every time.”  
“And?”  
“And he just put on his stupid grinning face and says he’ll do better next time, but guess what? Nothing changes!”  
“Wow what an asshole.”  
“I really didn’t expect him to be like that.”  
Zhengting pouted “Yeah me too.”

 

The next day, Zhengting was determined to have a long talk with Wenjun and tell him to get his act together because he could no longer bear with this.  
He saw him sitting in the corner of classroom, glasses perched on his nose, reading a book.  
Zhengting passed all the papers out before storming toward him. He slammed the paper in front of him “This is the last time I’m telling you to write better. I’m warning you Bi Wenjun! If your paper isn’t readable next time, I’m going to fail you. How is it even possible to have a handwriting that bad!? Just type it or have someone else write it down for you, I don’t care. Just make it comprehensible!”  
Wenjun just looked at him innocently all the while until Zhengting was finished talking and then said “You can fail me?”  
“I literally gave a speech and you_” Zhengting took a deep breath. He was going to die young if this continued “Listen here, if you don’t give me a proper paper next time, I will tell the teacher to fail you. Better now?”  
“I will try harder.”  
“You said that last time too.”  
“Then I won’t try harder?”  
“Are you messing with me?”  
Wenjun shrugged, a crooked smile pulling at the corner of his lips “You’re fun to tease.”  
Zhengting blushed “What?”  
Wenjun continued smiling and leaned over the table so they were now face to face “And red really suits you.”  
The other boy tilted his head “What does my clothes have to do with this?”  
Wenjun grinned “I meant the red on your cheeks.”  
“You’re crazy.”  
“Should I say crazy for you?”  
“Agh.Just be a responsible student for once.”  
He stomped his way out of the classroom while trying not to listen to the sound Wenjun’s laughter or his own racing heart.  
Since the first time he’d met Wenjun, he has been saying these weird things and he was being so nonchalant about it that Zhengting couldn’t decide if he was being serious or he was just playing around. It didn’t stop him from thinking about how cute Wenjun is when wearing his glasses or how handsome he is or how nice he seems to be with the others. A handsome man with a handsome attitude___ he shook his head. No need to think about it now.

 

“So…”  
Zhengting groaned when Yanchen sat in front of him during lunch.  
“Are you going to do something about your crush?”  
Yeah that’s right, he finally admitted that he liked Bi Wenjun, the handsome guy with handsome manners. His mistake was that he admitted it to the wrong person. He should have told Ziyi. He would have been his kind, gentle self and actually helped him do something about these feelings. Yanchen just walked around with this stupid knowing grin on his face and teased Zhengting every chance he got. He also sent Wenjun’s photos and clips of his singing to him and it was really not helping Zhengting.  
He complained every time his friend sent them and threatened to block him because Yanchen didn’t need to know that he saved them in his phone for the rainy days.  
“No I’m not.”  
“Why? You two are great for each other.”  
Zhengting’s heart did a flip at the thought.  
“I’m not really sure about it.”  
“Don’t be a coward, I know you can get him.”  
“Yeah okay let’s see if he’ll actually give me an understandable essay this time and then I’ll tell you if I’m gonna get him or kill him.”

 

Zhengting has previously decided to check Wenjun’s essay out as soon as he got the papers from the student delivering them but on that same day he was so busy he couldn’t even remember his decision. The next morning, the first thing to pop up in his head was the said paper and he quickly stood up to see what he has done this time.  
His fingers clenched into fists, crumpling the paper in the process, when he saw the messy handwriting. If anything, he thought it was worse than all the previous times.  
“Killing him it is.”

 

The next day, when it was time to give away the papers, he was more than ready. He always postponed the correcting until the very last moment but now he had all the papers ready to be given to the hands of their owners.  
He entered the classroom with firm steps and walked straight to Wenjun.  
“You did it again.”  
“Sorry?”  
Zhengting sighed “Just why are you doing this to me?”

Before Wenjun could answer, another classmate ran toward them.  
“Wenjun can I borrow your notes from last session?”  
Wenjun nodded “Sure.” And gave her the notes.  
“What? Why would you borrow notes from him?”  
The girl looked at him, confused by his outburst “Because he has the best notes in our class?”  
“Best? What are you saying? Look at these!” He shoved the essay paper to her.  
This seemed to confuse her even more, he looked from Zhengting to Wenjun and back “Is this even his paper?”  
“Of course it is!” Zhenting exclaimed then pointed at Wenjun “Say something!”  
Wenjun just nodded “It’s mine.”  
His classmate gave the paper back then opened the notebook, holding it out for Zhengting. He took it and was faced with pages after pages of clean, pretty handwritten notes.  
“What’s the meaning of this!?”  
“I told you that it’s fun.”  
“That’s it? You just__”  
“I’ll be going now. I hope you get over your misunderstandings.” He took the notebook from Zhengting and quickly walked away.  
“Now tell me where the fun messing with me like this is?”  
Wenjun stood up and Zhengting had moment of _Oh my god he is so tall, a tall handsome man with handsome ma__ nope don’t go there.You just found out that he is not that nice. Now what?_  
“I wanted your attention.”  
Zhengting’s brain short circuited “My what!?”  
“I didn’t write like that from the start.”  
“Really? But I don’t remember __  
“See? You didn’t even notice me until I wrote like that. I just gave it a try and it worked.” Wenjun smiled “Yanchen told me you were really work up over it so I continued.”  
“Yanchen? He knew!?” That traitor. Acting innocent, like he knew nothing.  
“Yeah. No worries though. Now that you know, I won’t be doing it again.”  
“Oh, alright. That’ll be good.”  
Just that? Wasn’t he going to continue that talk about wanting his attention? Was he going to leave him hanging? Was he doomed to wondering about ___  
“Oh also if it’s not clear already, I like you so, wanna go on a date with me?”  
Okay this guy kept on surprising him, it’s not really good for his heart and mental status.  
“Yeah, okay let’s go on a date.” He said dazedly.  
Wenjun beamed at him happily “Cool!”  
Such a beautiful smile.  
“Oh the pretty red appeared again.”  
He _really_ isn’t good for his health.

 

“ZHOU YANCHEN!!”  
“Oh god…”  
“YOU ARE DEAD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good enough. You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pengi009) if you wanna talk or scream or something V


End file.
